


Sarir Shaytan

by Gigil1609



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, De mal a peor, Es una monstruosidad, F/M, Hurt Damian Wayne, Lots of Angst, M/M, No Beta, No creo que el fic sea muy largo, No estoy segura de como funciona esto, No sigue el canon de los comics, Oral Sex, Posible Ooc, Prostitución, Ra's Al'Ghul está muerto, Sex Toys, Slade es un monstruo, abuso de menores, de peor a mejor, lo he acomodado a como mejor vaya en la historia, lots of non-con, primer fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigil1609/pseuds/Gigil1609
Summary: Slade Joseph Wilson los había traicionado a todos. Le había engañado y ahora estaba pasando por un infierno.-Ahora solo eres un pajarito.- las palabras de Slade abandonaron con sorna su boca mientras veía por la ventana sellada con barrotes -Un bonito pajarito en su jaula.-Quería venganza, pero no podía poner en peligro a su madre.Un joven sin pasado aparece en su vida y por un momento piensa en alzar vuelo.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Damian Wayne/Others, Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Kathy Branden/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Maya Ducard & Damian Wayne, Tai Pham & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Slade Wilson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sería hipócrita pedirles que sean amables conmigo cuando estoy siendo tan cruel, pero me aventuré a escribir algo por mi cuenta.  
> Espero crear algo que tenga el mínimo de sentido, si se pierde díganmelo para tratar de arreglarlo.  
> Espero conseguir un beta pronto.  
> Bueno disfruten la lectura
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> Se tocan temas como la tortura, violencia y violaciones, por favor lean con cuidado y discreción.  
> Si en algún punto de la lectura te sientes incómodo no dudes en dejarlo y leer algo menos enfermo.

**Capítulo I.**

**Sarir Shaytan.**

La tasa se estrelló contra el suelo y su abuelo se desplomó junto a ella. Él no fue, claramente no fue el culpable. Lo era aquel hombre, le había engañado.

Luego de eso su cuerpo es azotado duramente, siendo empujado a su límite. Siendo llamado traidor. Luego es arrojado a una celda fría y sucia, como si de un sucio traidor se tratase. Era claro que el traidor era otro.

Es humillante.

Es cruel.

Es terrible.

Quiere sangre, va a derramarla, pero algo se le impide… Slade Wilson está a cargo.

Sabe que todo se ha ido al infierno. Lo que no entiende es el cómo. Finalmente deja que el cansancio y el dolor lo venzan.

Cuando despierta lo primero que nota es el olor a limpio, eso llama su atención, cuando perdió el conocimiento había sido desechado como si se tratase de un trapo sucio, pero ahora estaba en un lugar limpio. Estaba sentado en una cama que era directamente iluminada por la luz naranja del atardecer. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Su cuerpo se siente pesado, pero ya no le duele. Sus heridas han sido tratadas ¿Le habían rescatado? No, no era sí. La ventana que dejaba entrar la luz tenía barrotes gruesos y la cadena sujeta a su tobillo le hacen darse cuenta que aún es prisionero.

Una túnica cubre su cuerpo pulcramente, se encuentra limpio. Le habían bañado, le habían tocado sin su permiso, algo que le disgustaba. Siempre se ha hecho cargo de sí mismo, es un guerrero. El nieto del demonio. Imaginarse como una muñeca inerte a la cual habían limpiado y depositado para adornar la habitación.

Mierda, su orgullo había sido atacado.

No tenía sentido. De alguna manera entendía la razón de atacarlo y torturarlo. Su abuelo había muerto, su madre había sido tomada prisionera y él debía ser asesinado. Entonces ¿Qué pasó?

No pudo pensar más.

La puerta se abrió de improvisto mostrando al hombre que había traicionado a la Liga de asesinos. Slade Joseph Wilson.

-Maldito- Fue lo primero que abandonó los labios secos de Damian, su voz se sintió raposa y hablar fue incómodo, pero no le importaba menos. Ese desgraciado le había mirado y sonreído, se acercó con pasos firmes cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, una pequeña sonrisa se formó cuando estuvo frente al muchacho encadenado que había tensado su cuerpo y había adoptado una posición alerta, listo para atacar. No duró mucho, se sintió mareado y a pesar de su entrenamiento para aguantar los efectos de las drogas su cuerpo se encontraba débil. Cayó sobre la cama y Slade soltó una fuerte risotada.

-El nieto del demonio, fuerte, orgulloso, poderoso… El orgulloso heredero de La liga- El hombre del parche había alcanzado una posición junto a la cama y le miraba desde arriba –Mírate, eres como un animal, débil y desorientado. Es maravilloso. Un gatito al que le han arrancado las garras- Un gruñido salió de los labios del adolescente y se dispuso a lanzar con su pierna libre una patada contra el mayor. Fue detenido con mucha facilidad. Wilson paró el impulso sujetando con mucha fuerza el tobillo de Damian lo cual causó un pequeño respingo en el cuerpo del menor. Maldición, Slade apretaba su tobillo como si quisiera romperlo.

El mayor separó sus piernas y con su cuerpo apresó al menor acercando su rostro con una sonrisa cruel a la visión del menor. –Te he arrancado las garras, pero aún quieres morder, gatito-

-No me llames así, escoria- Damian le escupió en el rostro y el mayor se separó molesto, limpiándose la saliva en el proceso. La luz había empezado a descender poniendo más oscura la habitación. El asesino levantó la vista a la ventana y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro, se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de los barrotes. Damian se enderezó y se alejó hacia la cabecera de la cama donde se acomodó aún en una posición defensiva. El movimiento brusco causó otro mareo, lo cual llamó la atención del hombre en la ventana.

-Decidí tomar precauciones y quizá usé mucha droga para mantenerte calmado. El viaje era demasiado largo- La mirada del menor se volvió más afilada, exigiéndole respuestas. No tenía problemas en dárselas. –Nos encontramos en medio del océano atlántico, en un punto casi inaccesible para para los humanos y las redes satelitales, a menos claro, que yo lo permita. He decidido nombrar esta pequeña isla como Sarir Shaytan ¿Encantador no es así? Siento que le va perfectamente para ti, ya que este es tu nuevo hogar-

Cama del demonio. Sarir Shaytan.

Después de eso Slade lo dejó solo en la habitación ignorando los gritos de reproche de Damian, le exigía respuestas - ¿Dónde está madre? - era lo que más repitió y dijo con fuerza. Le trajeron comida. La mujer que le trajo los alimentos se mostró asustada. Era una prisionera, lo supo cuando aparte de la nula amenaza que venía notó un collar negro en su cuello que tenía una pequeña luz azul.

Debido a la postura, el collar y la ropa simple y gris de la chica, pudo suponer que era una prisionera de ese lugar también. Su aspecto modesto, limpio y ordenado puso su mente a funcionar.

-Acércate- Le dijo de una manera firme, pero calmada, la mujer se tensó y le hizo caso. El menor estiró su mano y acarició la cabeza de la chica. –Su cabello es hermoso, del color de las castañas, es una pena verlo sujeto-

-No haga eso, joven señor- Damian la miró atento, no era la respuesta de una chica extrañada por las palabras del muchacho. No, ella se había dado cuenta de su plan. La muchacha que parecía tímida y nada amenazante se dio cuenta de su movimiento suave para sacar una de las horquillas de su cabello atado a un moño. El chico la miró desafiante y la mujer extendió su mano. Le dio la horquilla, pero rápidamente escondió la otra entre sus dedos. Ella había sido buena, pero él era muchísimo mejor.

La comida no tenía ningún sabor raro por lo cual supuso que no tenía ninguna sustancia para drogarlo. Aun así, comió con cautela. La chica lo dejó solo luego de verlo comer.

Apenas se sintió mejor trató de escapar.

Trató.

Desatar el grillete de su tobillo fue muy fácil y la puerta fue pan comido, sus pasos eran ligeros mientras recorría esa mansión, vio muchas habitaciones vacías y poca gente que fue simple de eludir.

Demasiado fácil. Vio por la ventana un jardín. Ahí se escondería y planearía como escapar. En ese momento sintió a alguien mirándolo y luego el piquete de un dardo en su cuello.

Soltó un chasquido de molestia cuando sintió su cuerpo languidecer. Cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Cuando despertó de nuevo en la habitación se puso alerta al ver a Slade sentado en un sillón junto a la cama mientras leía un libro.

-Ayer te llamé gatito, pero parecía no gustarte. Puedo jugar que ayer me recordaste mucho a un pequeño ratón. Fu divertido verte correr, pensando que sería fácil escapar. No puedes, Damian. Pero sigue, es divertido verte intentarlo-

\- ¿Dónde está madre? - Fue lo primero que dijo luego de haber soltado otro chasquido.

-Tu madre está bien. Muy bien- El hombre del parche lo miró a los ojos y se lamió el pulgar – Después de todo es mi esposa, debo cuidar de ella como lo merece tanto en el día… como la noche- pronunció esas palabras a modo de burla contra el pequeño.

El maldito había desposado a su madre y por lo tanto se volvió el nuevo líder de la liga, Ra’s lo había nombrado como tal.

Y luego Slade le dio un té para su abuelo, el hombre la tomó bajando su guardia ante su nieto y cayó muerto.

Lo engañó y lo acusaron de traidor. Debió haber sido ejecutado, pero en vez de eso lo tiene cautivo en una mansión en medio de la nada. Ahora sabe que su madre está viva, quizá creyendo la mentira del maldito de Wilson, tiene que escapar.

\- ¿Qué estás planeando, Slade? – no despegaba su mirada acusadora del hombre mayor, deseaba quitarle la vida con sus propias manos.

\- Tengo demasiados planes, mocoso. Y no te preocupes, no serás dejado de lado, tú estás en todos ellos o en su mayoría- había dejado su libro en el lugar donde estaba sentado hasta hace un momento y se acercó al muchacho. –Tengo un regalo para ti- sacó una caja de su bolsillo y la abrió ante la atenta mirada de Damian, los ojos del chico se abrieron.

-No te atrevas a ponerme una cosa tan indigna como esa, Wilson- Las amenazas de Damian fueron inútiles Slade le puso el collar negro con detalles dorados y esmeraldas en el cuello. En el forcejeo el chico le mordió el antebrazo, dolor que Slade ignoró y terminó su tarea activando un botón. Retiró su brazo y observó la herida sangrante, si el chico hubiera puesto un poco más de fuerza le habría arrancado un trozo sin lugar a dudas.

-Oh, Damian. Esto ha sido muy cruel de tu parte, voy a tener que castigarte. Vamos a probar tu regalo- en ese momento presionó un botó en la pulsera que traía en su muñeca, un pitido una luz roja se encendieron en su collar y sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica que hizo que su cuerpo se retorciera en dolor, mordió sus labios tratando de contener un grito, pero le fue imposible. Sentía como esa corriente contraía sus musculo dolorosamente y le robaba el aire. –Bien, esos fueron 30 segundos, creo que es suficiente castigo- volvió a presionar un botón y el dolor paró, Damian aun sentía su cuerpo contraerse adolorido, luchaba por recuperar el aire que fue bruscamente extraído de sus pulmones –Lo diseñé pensando en ti, un voltaje más fuerte que el de la servidumbre y adornado para que sea digno de ti-

Damian se mantuvo alerta aun tratando de recuperarse del choque. Slade aprovechó el cuerpo laxo del menor y olfateó su cuello.

-Aún hueles dulce, el olor de la sangre no puede ahogar el dulce aroma tierno de tu piel, 13 duros años de entrenamiento han hecho de ti el espécimen perfecto. Tengo grandes planes para ti, Damian. Tengo grandes planes para nosotros- el hombre lo liberó del grillete que había sido colocado de nuevo en su tobillo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Damian trató de resistirse.

-Yo puedo hacerlo solo, sucio traidor. Mi madre no permitirá que te salgas con la tuya- su semblante era duro.

-Calma, ahora acompáñame al patio. Me queda una sorpresa más para ti- el joven asesino movió sus pies a una posición firme tratando de oponerse a la orden del mayor, pero este lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a la puerta. Sus fuerzas aun eran muy desiguales. –Se obediente o te tendré que arrastrar frente a todos- Damián lo miró desafiante una vez más y salió. Sabía que intentar huir ahora era estúpido, no podía mientras tuviera ese maldito collar que lo ponía bajo el yugo de Slade como un simple animal.

El lugar era enorme y Damian trató de recordar el recorrido para trazar una ruta de escape a futuro. Cuando finalmente salen, la luz ciega a Damian que entrecierra los ojos y voltea su vista al edificio del que acaban de salir. El lugar era gigantesco, no solo era mansión. Era un complejo entero. Cientos de metros cuadrados construidos de manera elegante con ventanas cubiertas de cortinas, no parecían tener barrotes como la de su habitación, la cual no pudo ubicar desde su posición, otro empujón de Slade lo hizo avanzar y mirar hacia adelante.

Divisó a hombres cargados con fusibles, gente de la liga. Le apuntaban a la mujer que le había llevado los alimentos la noche anterior, tenía los ojos vendados y estaba arrodillada junto a un paredón. Detrás de los hombres armados había mujeres y hombres vestidos como ella de un color gris y collares con luces, posiblemente también eran rehenes ahí, esclavizados para Slade. Eran muchos. ¿Qué tantos necesitaban en la mansión?

Y aún más atrás rodeados vestidos de un color crema, túnicas parecidas a la suya, menos por el color y el material, la suya era de seda blanca, suave al contacto. Las otras eran posiblemente de algodón. Sus collares eran de un color plateado. Todos parecían asustados, chicos de no más de 10 años, adolescentes, jóvenes e incluso algunos ya adultos. Mujeres y hombres, niños y niñas. No entendía su presencia ahí. Damian miró a Slade que pareció captar la pregunta de Damian aun si ninguna palabra abandonaba su boca.

-Te lo explicaré luego, ahora observa el espectáculo- cuando estuvieron a unos metros de donde ocurría todo Slade lo hizo parar y se adelantó, parado frente a la multitud volteó a mirarlo.

-Observa Damian, esto es un regalo para ti- Ahora dirigió su mirada a la multitud y señaló a la mujer que le había alimentado. – Esta mujer solo tenía una tarea, cuidar del Joven amo Damian, el heredero del demonio… El asesino de Ra’s Al’Ghul, su abuelo- Damian se tensó y gruño ante la vil mentira de Slade.

-Ahora, espero que esto sirva de lección para todos ustedes, no toleraré errores. Huir es imposible y ante cualquier paso en falso este es su castigo- Slade levantó su mano y los hombres prepararon sus armas.

\- ¡PORFAVOR, NO! YO LO DETUVE, HICE TODO BIEN, ¡POR FAVOR NO QUIERO MORIR! - La mujer empezó a gritar y llorar implorando por perdón y salvación.

El cuerpo de Damian reaccionó, esa mujer iba a morir por su culpa. No era como le habían dicho y enseñado, el solo mataba cuando la persona lo merecía, la liga debía limpiar el mundo, no volverse parte del problema.

\- ¡DETÉN ESTO, SLADE! – Trató de moverse, pero fue inmovilizado por un par de asesinos de la liga –SUÉLTENME- luchó en vano.

Slade bajó su mano.

-TE MALDIGO, HEREDERO DEL DEMONIO- fue lo último que gritó la mujer antes de ser acribillada, lo maldijo sin mirarlo, lo maldijo porque intentó escapar y ahora esa mujer que probablemente también era un rehén. Era su culpa.

No, era la culpa de Slade. Él es quien dio la orden es quien los tiene a todos ahí.

-Oh, querida. No puedes maldecir lo que nació maldito- Empujó el cuerpo con la punta del pie. – Bien, se acabó el show espero que esto quede grabado en ustedes. Regresen a su trabajo- miró a la gente de gris y luego apuntó a la gente de los collares plateados –Llévenlos al cuarto comunal, que descansen y se preparen. Mañana es un gran día- lo último lo dijo sonriendo y volviendo su cuerpo hacia Damian, el menor se mordía los labios con fuerza.

-No hagas eso, tienes que estar perfecto para mañana- acarició su rostro y Damian lo apartó.

\- ¡No me toques! - luego de eso lo arrastraron su habitación y una de las personas vestidas de gris fue a curarlo, se iba a resistir, pero esta persona temblaba como si fuese una rama a punto de romperse. Damian recordó lo ocurrido con la mujer y se dejó curar.

Esperó en la habitación hasta que oscureció, le llevaron las comidas correspondientes al almuerzo, se mantuvo tranquilo con la persona que le llevó la comida y vigiló que comiera todo, ahí era cuando se iba, a la hora de la cena más comida, como para 2 personas. Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar Slade cruzó el umbral de la puerta y le ordenó al chico que llevó los alimentos que se retire y espere afuera.

-He perdido el apetito- Damian se sentó en la cama con las piernas dobladas a ambos lados, posando sus manos en las rodillas. Una posición totalmente informal. Era su forma de mostrarle que no merecía su respeto.

Una suave carcajada provino de Slade, que sin tomarle más atención se sentó y destapó su comida, un enorme bistec que aún se encontraba crispando del calor de las brasas. En eso destapó la comida de Damian, algo más ligero.

-Lamento que tus alimentos sean tan simples, debes estar listo para mañana y no es conveniente que llenes demasiado tu estómago- el menor fingió no escuchar nada.

-Vete a la mierda, Wilson. ¿Qué demonios fue el espectáculo de antes? Esa mujer no hizo nada- había tensado su cuerpo y estiró sus piernas, tomando las sábanas en sus puños.

\- Ya te lo dije, fue un regalo para ti. Para que se quede grabado en tu mente que a tu desobediencia los castigos serán impartidos a otros- cortó un pedazo de carne y lo comió – Ahora come si no quieres repetir la historia con el muchacho que está afuera y tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no quiero. La limpieza del lugar le tomó mucho tiempo al servicio, el olor a sangre es difícil de quitar, eso ya lo sabes-

Damian se acercó a la mesa a regañadientes y probó el sabor de la crema de vegetales presentada ante él. Todo era rico en fibra.

-Mañana regresarás a tu entrenamiento habitual, conmigo. Te dije antes que tengo muchos planes para ti- lo último lo dijo en un tono casi aterciopelado que hizo que el cuerpo de Damian temblara. Definitivamente iba a asesinar a este sujeto.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer mañana? –

-No te preocupes eso, pequeño demonio. Todo a su tiempo, seguro estarás muy sorprendido- después de eso Slade no dijo más. Terminaron de cenar, Wilson se fue, Damian tomó un baño y se fue a dormir.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La mañana siguiente empezó antes de que saliera el sol. Estaba acostumbrado, su entrenamiento le dio la capacidad de manejar distintos horarios de sueño y la profundidad de esto. Jamás había descansado profundamente desde que tiene memoria.

Slade lo sacó de la habitación a las 4 am. Le dio su uniforme de entrenamiento habitual de color negro. Si quería golpear a Slade este era el momento perfecto, si tenía suerte y Slade lo dejaba usar armas lo asesinaría de una vez por todas.

No tuvo ninguna oportunidad, todas las veces fue derribado y parecía que Slade se contenía, ya había mencionado que no quería ninguna marca en su cuerpo, no hoy.

Aun así, estaba adolorido, el desayuno constó solo de avena y frutas, seguían alimentándolo ligeramente, no entendía el propósito de esto. Pero lo agradecía, no sentía como si pudiera comer algo contundente. El almuerzo fue un sándwich pollo, del que solo comió la mitad. El resto del día lo pasó en la habitación mirando por la ventana, la cual le había permitido divisar que la habitación se encontraba en un cuarto o quinto piso y que no había árboles cerca de ella, pero si a unos metros.

Adentrada la tarde había decidido leer un libro en la cama cuando empezó a oír ruidos del exterior por lo cual decidió asomarse a su ventana, los barrotes arruinaban la bonita vista de ese horrible lugar, lleno de árboles y vegetación, vio un par de hombres charlar, la conversación por obvias razones no llegaba a sus oídos, pero reconoció de inmediato a Slade, al otro sujeto no le conocía, era delgado y alto además de llevar un sombrero que iba a juego con el costoso traje. El resto del ruido parecía ser de más gente llegando a la Isla ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué esas personas estaban ahí?

En ese momento Slade levantó la vista, había notado que le miraba y le sonrió. Damian sintió náuseas y regresó a su libro.

Un momento después tocaron a su puerta y luego a través de ella apareció un chico de cabello rojo muy llamativo, no era como las personas de gris, vestía de color crema y llevaba uno de esos collares plateados.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Damian sin cambiar su posición. El muchacho que parecía de su edad se tensó.

-E-El señor Wilson me mandó a que lo ayude a prepararse- el chico temblaba como si fuera a movido por una fuerza exterior.

\- ¿prepararme? - había quitado la vista de su libro y empezó a mirar con interés al chico que empezó a temblar más como si eso fuera posible –respóndeme- dijo con firmeza, no tenía deseos de volver a preguntar.

-Pa-para la fies-fiesta de esta noche- mostró la caja entre sus brazos la puso en el suelo y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, volvió a coger la caja y se acercó a Damian con cautela. El de pelo negro se acercó a la orilla de su cama.

El contenido de la caja era extraño, había un aparato parecido a una bombilla de aire, dos botellas y ropa doblada.

\- ¿Qué es todo eso? -

-E-es para prepararlo señor, nos quieren limpios por fuera y por d-dentro- Damian volvió a decirse que definitivamente no quería que pasara lo mismo del día anterior.

-Bien ¿Qué debo hacer? – dijo desviando a su mirada, no quería que el pelirrojo lo viera a los ojos.

\- E-este es un enema d-debemos aplicar una solución líquida por el r-recto, pa-para así limpiarlo de cual-cualquier suciedad- terminó de decir el chico ante la mirada incrédula de Damian. El heredero de los Al’Ghul miraba incrédulo al chico de cabello rojo. Por supuesto que no dejaría que eso pasara. Dirigió su mirada a la ropa doblada. El chico flan, como le había puesto mentalmente Damian, pareció notar la mirada de Damian y se enderezó para sacar la ropa desdoblarla con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello. Era una bata de seda color verde y lencería de cuero, una especie de tanga, medias y correas para las piernas y unas más pequeñas que parecían ir en las muñecas. ¿Qué clase de mierda enferma era todo esto?

\- ¡NO LO VOY A HACER! - lanzó un grito y tiró todo, Slade no podía humillarlo de esa manera ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Pasearlo desnudo frente a la servidumbre?

-Por favor, joven amo. Cal-cálmese- el chico flan no sabía qué hacer, estaba aterrado de no poder controlar la situación. Damian estaba a punto de romper la ventana cuando Slade entró furioso a la habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Damian estaba dispuesto a recibir una golpiza y pelear contra alguien que le doblaba el tamaño, con mucha más experiencia y fuerza.

Lo que pasó no se lo esperó. Slade tomó al chico pelirrojo y lo abofeteó. El chico empezó a sangrar de la nariz y la boca y empezó a llorar. Damian estaba listo para una represalia contra él, no contra el otro chico. La mano poderosa y pesada estaba lista para golpearlo de nuevo, el muchachito cerró los ojos aun llorando esperando el impacto. La voz de Damian detuvo la viada.

\- ¡NO! No es su culpa, basta- su cuerpo se había movido por instinto acercándose a Slade con la mirada fija en el muchacho agredido.

Cuando estuvo cerca del mayor este arrojó al chico a un lado, dirigió su mirada furiosa a Damian, tomándolo fuertemente del cabello.

-Maldito mocoso ¿crees que tienes el poder de decidir? Ellos deben cumplir su trabajo y tú no puedes arruinar este día- aun sujetando fuertemente su cabello acarició su rostro regresando la vil sonrisa a su cara –después de todo eres la atracción principal-

Damian le gruñó y Slade lo soltó, miró al chico en el suelo, Luego escuchó el pitido y la luz roja de su collar. El dolor vivido previamente lo invadió, cayó al suelo sintiendo el dolor recorrer su cuerpo, cuando Slade lo apagó, se encontró humillado en el suelo.

Slade tomó al pelirrojo del suelo, que parecía haber perdido el conocimiento y lo arrojó a los brazos de los guardias. Ordenó que lo curaran y ocultaran lo mejor que puedan las marcas, finalmente demandó que mandaran otro chico.

Slade regresó al lugar donde estaba Damian tratando de levantarse, lo volvió a tomar del cabello y lo arrojó a la cama.

-Si no quieres que otro muera por tu estupidez, más te vale que empieces a cooperar- Después de eso entró otro chico que hizo una reverencia, esta vez sus rasgos eran asiáticos, cabello negro como el suyo y de una mayor longitud. Traía ropa parecida al anterior, ropa crema y collar de plata, también parecía rondar su edad.

-Alístalo, yo estaré aquí vigilando- ordenó Slade para después tomar asiento en el sillón al lado de la cama, observándolos. Damian se sentó a la orilla de la cama como cuando estuvo con el pelirrojo y observó al chico asiático acercarse a la caja y poner la solución líquida en la bombilla –Desnúdate- mandó Slade. Damian quiso protestar, pero se contuvo, levantó su túnica hasta retirarla y luego removió su ropa interior. Sintió su cara arder en una mezcla de ira y vergüenza, sentirse así de vulnerable frente a un ser tan despreciable.

-Acuéstese sobre su lado izquierdo y lleve las rodillas lo más que pueda hacia su pecho… joven señor- lo último pareció resistirse a abandonar sus labios. Damian hizo lo que se pidió.

Una vez acomodado, el otro chico se arrodilló a la altura de su trasero haciendo que Damian se sintiera aún más expuesto –Bien, voy a empezar por ponerle lubricante- Damian es cuchó el sonido de la botella restante abriéndose con un “pop” y luego sintió algo líquido y frio en su zona íntima, los dedos del otro esparcieron el líquido sobre su entrada –Ahora sentirá una presión, necesita relajarse, de otra manera será doloroso y podría lastimarse, el señor Wilson dijo expresamente que no quería que se lastimara- maldición, el asiático se escuchaba demasiado tranquilo.

Y ahí estaba, la presión de la que se advirtió. El otro muchacho seguía repitiendo suavemente que se relaje, pero Damian sentía como la delgada boquilla de la bombilla lo invadía. Por ahí salían las deposiciones, no sabía que se podían insertar cosas además de supositorios como se le había mencionado en sus clases sobre medicina.

Cuando estuvo insertado hasta cierto punto el chico asiático le susurró una sugerencia de relajarse más.

Sintió como el líquido empezó a verterse en su interior y sintió presión dentro, incómodo trató de removerse, pero Slade que de un momento a otro y sin que se diera cuenta, la gran mano de Wilson lo mantuvo en su lugar –No te muevas-

Damian lo miró sintiéndose diminuto bajo las manos del gigante a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -

-Como un pedazo de mierda- el otro chico vertió un poco más a lo que Damian se sintió aún más incómodo –Basta, no. Se me sie-siento muy lleno- su voz había temblado. Carajo.

-Ahora debemos esperar cinco minutos hasta que sienta que debe ir al baño- sintió que todo dentro suyo estaba siendo oprimido y no llegaron a pasar los 5 minutos cuando la necesidad de evacuar lo llamó.

El otro chico trató de entrar con él al baño, pero Damian lo detuvo –puedo hacer esto solo- más que una afirmación pareció una pregunta. Ambos miraron al hombre que estaba sentado en la cama el cual solo asintió.

Cuando salió del baño sintió sus piernas temblar, pasó de sentirse totalmente lleno y humillado a totalmente vacío y humillado.

Mientras estuvo en el baño, el chico asiático había preparado su baño. No puso objeción cuando el otro chico empezó a tallar su cuerpo, solo se dejó hacer. Sentía como si su cabeza pudiera salir flotando de ahí.

Cuando salió Slade ya no estaba. El chico le ayudó a vestirse cruzando las correas por su cuerpo, correas que dejaban su pego absolutamente plano, ajustadas a su cintura que a su vez sostenían el tanga de cuero brillante que le hacía sentirse aún más incómodo, ésta también cumplía su función sujetando Las correas de las medias altas que dejaban una porción de sus muslos a plena vista, las marcas eran visibles, eran las marcas de sus duros entrenamientos y castigos, la zona más tierna de su carne que era azotada sin piedad cuando se confundía o fallaba en los entrenamientos.

Finalmente le ayudó a ponerse unas botas altas con un tacón pequeño y finalmente la bata que en realidad no cubría mucho de su casi desnudo cuerpo.

Mientras el chico asiático empezó a aplicarle un poco de maquillaje Damian se animó a hablar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¿Es una orden?- mencionó el chico deteniendo su tarea para mirar cómo estaba quedando su trabajo.

-No me lo digas si no quieres- no notó el suave puchero que hizo. El chico asiático quizá con demasiada brusquedad enderezó su rostro y abrió los ojos de Damian para acercar la punta del delineador a sus ojos. –Mire hacia arriba- Damian lo hizo y sintió un escozor que le hizo querer parpadear, pero se contuvo. El procedimiento se repitió con su otro ojo. Levantó sus manos para frotarlos.

-No lo haga o tendremos que empezar de nuevo, solo parpadee- empezó a guardar las cosas y las dejó en el cajón al lado de la cama de Damian. –Me llamo Tai Pham- soltó de la nada el chico antes de hacer una reverencia y salir de la habitación llevándose la caja vacía.

Luego de eso Damian esperó hasta que la noche se hizo presente y llegaron dos hombres por él. Era raro que Slade no fuera el que apareciera en su puerta. Cuando salió de la habitación vio unos 6 asesinos más. Claro, hubiera sido tonto enviar solo a dos por él. Caminaron por un largo trecho hasta que salieron de un edificio y el frio golpeó su piel, podría haber entrenado duramente en climas extremos, pero aun así el golpe de temperatura se daba y cuando se acercaron a otro complejo que parecía una especie de teatro, incluso desde fuera se notaba como la temperatura cambió, era demasiado caliente. Sonaba música suave y murmullos de la gente que reía y hablaba. Cuando se abrieron las puertas para darle la bienvenida quedó horrorizado. Había gente en vestidos y trajes elegantes con máscaras que cubrían casi en totalidad sus rostros.

Caras que no eran caras a la vez, ojos que lo examinaron de pies a cabeza. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando notó que junto a toda esta gente en unas camillas repartidas por toda la sala se encontraban tendidos todos los chicos de collar de plateado vestidos con lencería de encaje blanco, que contrastaban con el suyo. Se encontraban demasiado quietos, quizá drogados o muertos. No, muertos no le servirían a Slade. Junto a cada camilla también se encontraban los chicos de collares negros y ropas grises, rellenando bebidas o sirviendo alimentos para los que parecían ser los invitados.

Entonces su vista se desvió a unos calderos de hierro que parecían arder al rojo vivo ¿Qué tan más extraño y retorcido podía ser esto?

La voz de Slade se levantó por sobre el auditorio, parándose de lo que parecía ser un trono puesto sobre una plataforma elevada que parecía ser un escenario.

-Nuestra atracción principal ha llegado- bajó y empezó a acercarse hacia Damian, caminando por todo lo largo del centro del salón –El precioso heredero del demonio- cuando estuvo frente a él tomó su mano con fuerza y prácticamente lo arrastró de vuelta al escenario.

Durante el trayecto empezó a mirar a todos. Lo observaban como una pieza en subasta, como si fuera el último plato de comida en el universo. De un momento a otro un hombre regordete y enorme levantó su máscara, revelando su cara. Mario Delio, un mafioso que intentó hacer negocios con su abuelo queriendo tratarlos como simples asesinos. Su abuelo se sintió tan ofendido que le dijo a Damian que podía golpearlo por haberlo insultado de esa manera. No fue asesinado ya que no merecía ese honor.

Delio lo miró burlándose y lamiéndose los labios. Maldita sea, Slade estaba haciendo tratos con gente que había ofendido a la liga anteriormente, pensaba destruir todos los ideales de su linaje.

Fue subido al escenario y sentado en una especie de camilla forrada de negro y bordada con verde y dorado, se parecía al collar que llevaba en el cuello. Pusieron cadenas que se sujetaban a las correas de cuero en su cuerpo, le recordaban a las camillas médicas que se podían doblar en diferentes puntos.

-Muy bien, pido su atención, por favor- Slade levantó una copa de champagne entre sus manos –Ya que el plato principal se encuentra sobre la mesa- le miró y Damian alzó su cabeza con orgullo tratando de demostrar que sus provocaciones no le iban a doblegar. –debemos empezar con los entremeses, por ello es que se les permitirá la experiencia de marcar estas carnes frescas a nombre de Sarir Shaytan, por ello mismo se les ha proporcionado unas barras calientes con el nombre de esta bella jaula- Damian escuchó horrorizado y su vista empezó a pasearse por todos los chicos de collar plateado.

Notó claramente al apaciguado chico pelirrojo, cuyas heridas parecían tratas y cubiertas de maquillaje y un poco más lejos a Tai Pham en las mismas condiciones de aletargamiento.

Vio las barras alzarse coordinadamente.

Quiso gritar, pero la voz no salió de su boca, ni siquiera su aliento escapó de entre sus labios.

Un silencio sepultural se sintió por unos segundos y de un momento a otro los gritos de los chicos drogados se escucharon, siendo arrancados de su aletargamiento, todos ellos. Niños y niñas pequeños, aún no alcanzaban la pubescencia y ya se encontraban siendo mancillados de esta manera.

El horrible sonido de la piel y carne achicharrándose.

Los llantos que pedían a sus madres.

Y el olor… ¡Oh, Dios! El olor. La carne quemada invadió sus fosas nasales y le dieron unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Intentó llevar sus manos a su boca y nariz a pesar de las cadenas, pero una especie de cuenco se posó bajo su rostro. Lo hizo, vomitó solo bilis de su estómago vacío. Su cuerpo dolía, temblaba. Lo que presenciaba era terrible.

¿Qué ganaba Slade haciendo esto a esos niños? Podía entender que quisiera torturarlo o asesinarlo en su afán de ganar poder, pero esto… esto solo era horrible.

Le habían enseñado a no sentir empatía por aquellos condenados a muerte por la visión de justicia de la liga, pero ellos no eran criminales, la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera eran adultos.

El cuenco fue alejado cuando notaron que no saldría nada más de él. Limpiaron su rostro y lavaron sus dientes sin moverlo del lugar en el que estaba sentado.

Algunos chicos aun lloraban, otros se desmayaron del otros y unos pocos se quedaban conscientes, como Tai Pham que parecía mirarlo atentamente como sabiendo que algo también pasaría con él.

Miró a Slade y este le devolvió la mirada… con una sonrisa.

Maldito. Maldito. Maldito. Maldito.

Él era llamado descendiente de la sangre maldita, demonio e incluso monstruo, pero Slade iba más allá. Él era el verdadero mal.

-Ahora que todos han terminado sus aperitivos, les pido por favor reciban con atención el bello espectáculo que ha preparado el joven demonio para ustedes- Slade movió su mano como dando una señal. Se acercaron muchachos de collar negro empujando un carrito pesado que emanaba el mismo tipo de calor que el de los chicos marcados.

Miró con horror como Slade sacaba la vara incandescente de su baño de brasas calientes. Era diferente, pudo apreciar las barras de los otros chicos que decían en clara caligrafía árabe Sarir Shaytan. La cama del demonio.

La barra que Slade acercaba a él era diferente, una S y una W al rojo vivo. Slade Wilson. Lo iba a marcar como si fuera su propiedad. No como a los otros, partes de un infierno. A él lo marcaba diferente. Lo marcaba como suyo. Slade Wilson proclamaba ser su dueño.

Empezó a agitarse y retorcerse, pero cuatro asesinos lo sostuvieron en su lugar, las cadenas también le restringían.

Y lo sintió, el calor aberrante que quemaba la piel descubierta de su muslo izquierdo. El terrible sonido y el asqueroso olor. Era diferente a los castigos que había recibido antes, el dolor no se comparaba.

Podía verlos sonreír tras esas máscaras.

Casi pierde el conocimiento, pero Slade se lo impidió con una bofetada.

-No te lo voy a permitir, Damian. Debes saborear todo el proceso- la barra dejó su pierna y Slade la dejó en su lugar. Fue retirada la herramienta junto a su depósito. Se sentía como el ganado.

Quizá nunca más podría oler o saborear la carne.


	2. Roto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dije que lo publicaría el Lunes o antes y no pude hacerlo. No pienso excusarme. Siento mucho haberlo dejado de lado.  
> Este capítulo es un tanto fuerte, lean con cuidado. De igual manera estaré esperando su feedback <3
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> Se tocan temas como la tortura, violencia y violaciones, por favor lean con cuidado y discreción.  
> Si en algún punto de la lectura te sientes incómodo no dudes en dejarlo y leer algo menos enfermo.

Gotham tenía una noche tranquila, así que desde la Batcave esperaba indicios de algún crimen. Los casos que tenía abiertos estaban en un punto muerto y no podía conseguir algo más.

Las noches tranquilas en Gotham eran las más temibles.

Ni siquiera Superman mostraba tener algo para hacer, por lo menos ahora que Lex Luthor salió un tiempo de Metrópolis y no había invasiones extraterrestres o monstruosas. Clark había decidido dedicarse más a su familia, tener citas románticas con Lois y entrenar al joven Jonathan que aún estaba despertando sus poderes.

\- ¡Hey, Bruce! ¿Has encontrado algo? Yo no encontré nada más que un par de malhechores robando carteras- Tim Drake, el actual Robin. Había demostrado ser un chico capaz e inteligente. Logrando mostrarse capaz de manejar algunos asuntos de Wayne Enterprises. Más tiempo siendo Batman y menos Bruce Wayne.

El chico solo recibió un gruñido a su pregunta, eso en el Batidioma solo significaba un “No”, por lo cual tomó asiento junto a la mesa donde Alfred había dejado el correo que Bruce no había leído.

-Esta es una gran pila, algunos llegaron hace casi un mes ¿Te importa si leo? Prometo que si veo algo extraño, comprometedor o sexy te avisaré- otro gruñido de respuesta. Si seguía así terminaría pareciendo más un oso más que un murciélago.

No es que el correo fuera muy interesante, pero de vez en cuando veía algo entretenido sobre las cartas que le llegaban a Bruce o podía ayudar a programar los eventos a los que aprecian perica y estratégicamente.

Gala.

Invitación.

Inauguración.

Gala.

Gala benéfica. Esa iba a un lado para abrirla luego.

Gala.

Carta equivocada.

Selina. Esa iba en otro lado para no abrirla a menos que seas Bruce Wayne.

Gala.

Invitación.

Gala.

Y un sobre negro que llamó su atención. Buscó un remitente, pero solo aparecían en letras doradas unas palabras que reconoció como caligrafía era árabe. Más no recordaba el significado de las palabras. Estaba seguro de que había un diccionario en la mansión.

No le molestaba ir a averiguarlo.

Alfred lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando entró con una bandeja de humeante café para ambos vigilantes.

-Ya es muy entrada la noche y ambos parecen bastante desocupados, me parece pertinente sugerirles que vayan a descansar por esta noche, amo Buce.-dijo el mayordomo acercando una taza a Batman.

Tim dejó el sobre negro y se acercó a tomar una taza.

El café de Alfred era el mejor. El aroma y sabor intensos le traían de vuelta a la vida.

-Sabes, creo que tomaré tu consejo y me iré- Tim dijo esto para luego salir de la cueva dejando de lado el asunto de hace un rato.

-Debería tomar el ejemplo del joven amo Timothy, amo Bruce- volvió a presionar el mayordomo, mientras abandonaba la estancia.

Bruce lo miró, soltó un suspiro y le hizo caso.

\------------

\- ¿Lo dices enserio, papá? - el tener que dejar Hamilton y empezar a asistir a la escuela en Metrópolis no le gustaba del todo. No quería dejar atrás a sus amigos y la granja. El trabajo desde tempano era algo a lo que –casi- se había acostumbrado.

-Es algo muy importante para todos Jon- su madre parecía entender su preocupación y le abrazó confortablemente –Sabemos que extrañarás a tus amigos, pero puedes venir a visitarlos después-

Jon era un chico bueno, no quería causar problemas a sus padres. Sabía que esta oportunidad era excelente para ellos. Quizá podría ceder un poco esta vez.

-Podremos seguir con tu entrenamiento los fines de semana- la voz de su padre siempre amigable, para ser sincero si alguna vez era regañado o castigado prefería que lo hiciera su él y no su mamá, lamentablemente nunca ha tenido esa suerte. Si Zod fuera regañado por ella seguramente no volvería a pensar en causar problemas –Eso sí, solo después de que hayas terminado tus deberes- Superman dijo lo último buscando la mirada aprobatoria de Lois.

Últimamente se encontraba muy enfocado en entrenar y aprender a controlar sus poderes, poder portar con orgullo el símbolo de su familia, por ahora su control era pésimo y la forma más rápida de transportarse era dando saltos largos. Podía afirmar con seguridad que verlo saltar era ridículo, no se imaginaba acompañando a Superman en la batalla a base de brinquitos. La superfuerza estaba ahí, explosiva y desenfocada. Los láseres salían de sus ojos como una gran bola de fuego que podía dañar todo a su paso. Por lo menos su sentido del oído y la visión de rayos X eran decentes, pero no muy útiles en el campo de batalla.

Terminó aceptando el hecho de mudarse. Su desayuno fue tranquilo como siempre hasta que su padre en una estela de luz apareció con su traje anunciando que había oído un grito. Los besó y se marchó sin perder más tiempo.

Su madre se ofreció a dejarlo en la escuela en su camino al Daily Planet, pero Jon rechazó la oferta y decidió caminar, después de todo serían sus últimos días en Hamilton. No quería ser dramático, –que si era- pero dejar de vivir ahí haría todo diferente a su parecer.

Escuchó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de la jornada y notó lo tarde que era, empezó a avanzar con saltos procurando que nadie lo viera. Quizá debió aceptar la oferta de su madre.

-Está bien Jon, después de todo has dicho que podrás visitarnos. Si detienes el drama y piensas un poco notarás que Hamilton no está muy lejos de metrópolis, podrías venir en autobús si te lo propones- Jon soltó un suspiro ante las palabras de Kathy Braden, amiga y vecina.

-Esperaba un poco más de todo esto, Kathy- Su cabeza se encontraba apoyada sobre la mesa de la cafetería con el cuerpo totalmente encorvado, Kathy siguió comiendo su almuerzo tratando de ignorar el drama de Jon.

Hasta que Jon empezó a suspirar exageradamente llamando la atención de la gente alrededor. Ahora fue Kathy la que suspiró.

-Bien. ¿Qué esperabas? – soltó sus cubiertos y cruzó esperando la respuesta de un ahora erguido Jon.

-Bueno pues, podríamos hacer un pequeño ritual que nos permita estar unidos como mejores amigos a pesar de la distancia- las palabras abandonaron la boca del medio kriptoniano como una avalancha. Kathy no pudo evitar la carcajada que abandonó su boca, si lo iba a extrañar, pero si se lo decía lo tendría pegado a ella como si fuera chicle en la suela de su zapato.

-No te puedo ofrecer eso porque suena muy raro, pero ¿Qué tal si pasamos el resto de la tarde luego de la escuela en el salón de los juegos? tengo un par de créditos que no he usado- la sonrisa del chicho fue tan grande que parecía que en cualquier momento sus comisuras se iban a romper en cualquier momento.

-Bien Jon, pero procura no llegar tarde- Lois colgó el teléfono y regresó al sillón en donde estaba Clark sentado. Ella tenía la tarde libre y Superman parecía haber salvado el día por lo cual estaban pasando un agradable tiempo en casa.

\- ¿Jon tienes planes?- el super hombre lucía mucho como un granjero en su tiempo descanso vestido con una camisa a cuadros y un pantalón cómodo. Una bandeja con palomitas descansaba medio vacía en sus piernas.

-Irá con Kathy a la sala de juegos a manera de despedida- las cosas frágiles habían sido empacadas en su mayoría, lo demás lo haría su esposo, aún quedaban un par de días para la mudanza y Clark podía empacar lo restante en menos de un minuto. Ventajas de casarse con un super hombre.

-Que bien que lo hagan, así puedo estar un tiempo a solas con mi adorable esposa- los fuertes brazos de Clark rodearon con dulzura a Lois que depositaba suaves besos en su rostro.

Ellos harían cosas de adultos. Que los niños hagan cosas de niños.

\-----  
  


La bata había sido retirada y su cuerpo había sido cambiado de posición. Sus piernas sujetas abiertas y con las rodillas flexionadas, sus muñecas se encontraban pegadas por grilletes a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Se encontraba aún más expuesto ante la mirada de todos, la cama se giró para que sus piernas abiertas fueran mostradas a todos en el auditorio exponiendo su zona íntima y la cama se inclinó hacia adelante para que su rostro también fuera visible.

-Slade ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, voy a matarlos a todos! – forcejeaba todo lo que podía y no notó que una mesa con distintos instrumentos que no reconocía había sido traída cerca de Slade que se encontraba de espaldas tomando algo de ella. Una correa pequeña con una bola.

-Oh no, si haces eso no podrían ver el espectáculo- La sonrisa cargada con sorna le erizó la piel y la correa fue puesta con fuerza en su boca – y créeme cuando te digo que verdad lo estaban esperando- finalizó dándole un beso en la frente antes de volver a mirar el auditorio.

-Déjenme ofrecerles la carne fresca y la sangre del nieto del Demonio- se volvió a girar a tomar algo más de la mesa – Comencemos-

Damian aún se removía en su lugar, soltando balbuceos a través de la mordaza. Slade tenía una aguja gruesa en una mano y un aro en la otra. Cuando estuvo de nueva cuenta con la mirada puesta en Damian empezó a acariciar la piel expuesta con la punta de la aguja. El objeto filoso hacía cosquillas contra su piel y le arañaba en el proceso hasta que se detuvo en su pecho, la punta empezó a bailar en sus pezones.

-El color es bello, me dan ganas de morderlo- y tal como dijo lo hizo. Deathstroke había metido en su boca uno de los pezones de Damian empezando a lamerlo, chuparlo y morderlo, su mano jugueteaba con el otro con la aguja apuntando a la otra dirección para que no interrumpiera con el movimiento de los dedos.

Una mueca de disgusto se notaba en su cara a pesar de que su boca no podía moverse, lo que hacía Slade era asqueroso. Repulsivo. No pudo evitar mirar a la gente del auditorio estática, disfrutando de esa salvajada como si fuese una obra de teatro.

Cuando su pezón estuvo hinchado y adolorido la boca y la mano invirtieron posiciones para repetir el proceso. Cuando sintió que era suficiente Slade acercó la aguja a un mechero y la calentó.

Damian no puedo resistirse mucho cuando la aguja empezó a cruzar hinchado pezón, su cuerpo se tensó y trató de aguantar el dolor, observó como la argolla era dejada en el lugar por donde antes había cruzado la aguja, había sangre que fue recogida por los dedos de Slade y luego enjuaga con la lengua del hombre. La mirada iracunda de Damian solo pareció alentarlo para luego repetir el proceso con el otro pezón.

Había soportado duras pruebas y lecciones, pero este sujeto se atrevía a mancillar su cuerpo. Las marcas en su cuerpo eran recordatorios de errores que no volvería a cometer, pero esto… esto solo era humillarlo.

-Increíble, ni una sola lágrima. Chico duro- El maldito no contenía su emoción ante la gran fuerza de voluntad que mostraba Damian, lo había visto superar peores pruebas y afrontar más terribles castigos.

Ahora estaba ansioso por romperlo.

Volvió a la lamer los maltratados pezones del chico sintiendo como la saliva contra la piel sensible causaban tensión en los músculos del menor, debía arder y escocer. No pudo detenerse ahí, deseaba probar más piel, su lengua empezó a pasearse por todo el cuerpo del menor, aún no había vello corporal en su cuerpo.

Sus manos se unieron al recorrido tocando cada milímetro de piel, sus brazos, su pecho adolorido, su cintura, cadera y piernas, el recorrido se repitió varias veces antes de terminar en su rostro que fue sujetado con una sola mano obligándolo a mirar a su torturador. La sonrisa cargada con sorna jamás abandonó su rostro y la mano bajó.

El toque en su entrepierna le hizo temblar.

-Raramente te tocas ¿Verdad?- su madre decía que esa era una distracción que no necesitaba, la primera vez que sintió el calor característico de la excitación fue luego de una clase de educación sexual con su tutor a los 11 años, esa noche tuvo su primer sueño húmedo. Al poco tiempo en su habitación empezó a frotar su miembro, un poco de roce lo hizo correrse, sintiendo algo de vergüenza por el acto, se lo comentó a su tutor, buscando respuestas y este no tuvo problemas en decirle que era totalmente normal, pero que debía poder controlar sus impulsos sexuales si pensaba ser un gran guerrero.

Trató de hacerlo, pero ante la urgencia de su cuerpo por volver a sentir ese placer empezó a explorar su cuerpo, el acto resultó más placentero a medida que se frotaba y cuando finalmente alcanzó su liberación procuró limpiar todo para que no supieran de su debilidad.

Su madre apareció a la mañana siguiente dispuesta a ponerle a entrenar con mayor intensidad para que olvide los impulsos de su cuerpo, él no podía ser más débil que sus deseos y había funcionado muy bien, terminaba tan cansado que casi no había sentido la necesidad de tocarse.

La mano de Slade siguió frotándolo y su respiración se hizo pesada; por más que no quisiera su cuerpo reaccionaba.

-Parece que algo está ansioso por salir- de un momento a otro Slade tenía una cuchilla en la mano empezando a cortar la pequeña pieza de ropa que lo cubría. La tela cayó y la mano regresó a tocarlo suavemente y sintió asco. Asco de su cuerpo que reaccionaba al roce, asco de los malditos que seguían mirándolo atentamente, asco del sujeto que le tocaba y se burlaba de él.

-Aún es muy pequeño, no es que lo vayas a usar mucho a partir de ahora, así tal vez debería hacerse diminuto y desaparecer- el apretón que le dio a su miembro le robó el aire, era apretado como si quisiera arrancarlo. Después de lo que dijo podría creer que así sería, pero pensaba luchar antes de que eso pasara. Finalmente fue soltado y respiró agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento robado, no pudo respirar mucho ya que una fuerte palmada cayó en sus muslos, otra en su trasero y otras en sus testículos, pequeños y suaves gemidos de dolor abandonaron sus labios acompañados de saliva que corría fuera de su boca que no podía cerrarse.

-Todo está tomando un bonito color rojo, no puedo esperar a verlo en morado y verde- pasaba sus manos por donde seguramente se encontraban impresas las huellas de los golpes, luego de eso sacó la mordaza de su boca. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡MALDITO CERDO ASQUEROSO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!- el forcejeo y los gritos hacían que su cuerpo convulsione de ira -¡TODOS USTEDES MUERANSE! ¡NO PIENSES EN VOLVER A PONER TUS MANOS EN MI!- Slade no pudo haber esperado mejor elección de palabras por parte del joven Al’Ghul.

-Si no deseas que use las manos tengo mejores métodos- haciendo caso de las palabras dichas por el menor, Slade metió el pequeño miembro en su boca. La sensación caliente y húmeda le revolvió el estómago.

Esto no se puede sentir bien, maldita sea. Por más que le doliera pensarlo quería huir. Desaparecer. Que en cualquier momento apareciera su madre y su abuelo para asesinar a todos estos criminales y salvarlo.

No. Eso no pasaría. Su abuelo estaba muerto, su madre desaparecida y él era un simple pedazo de carne. ¿Siquiera lo aceptarían si volviera sucio y humillado?

Era una vergüenza para la Liga.

Las contracciones de su cuerpo lo devolvieron a la realidad. El calor en su vientre era más feroz entre más succionaba Wilson, empezó a gemir involuntariamente, curvó sus pies y apretó sus manos.

Un fuerte gemido y una explosión.

Su cuerpo quedó laxo después la gran descarga que atravesó su cuerpo, después no estaba acostumbrado a ello, prácticamente había olvidado la sensación.   
Slade escupió el semen del chico sobre su abdomen y empezó a esparcirlo por su cuerpo, cuando pareció satisfecho limpió su mano.

-Salió mucho ¿No te tocas mucho, verdad?- La sonrisa socarrona estaba ahí de nuevo. –Aún es muy ligero, se hará más turbio cuando crezcas- y volvió a dirigirse a la mesa.

La sensación de un líquido espeso cayendo sobre su cansado miembro y deslizándose por su entrada lo trajo de vuelta de su viaje post-orgásmico.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Lubricante. Agradécelo chico, te hará las cosas más fáciles-logró levantar la cabeza para observar lo que pasaba en su zona inferior, pero rápidamente se arrepintió. Observó a varios de los enmascarados masturbarse con la vista fija en el escenario, probablemente deseando hacerle lo mismo que Slade. Otros repetían lo que Slade había hecho con su cuerpo en los chicos que se encontraban con ellos. Sintió la bilis subir a su boca, pero la mano de Slade no permitió que vomite tapando su boca con la mano que no le manoseaba.

-Relájate mocoso y enfócate en lo que está pasando aquí- un dedo empezó a pasearse por los sensibles músculos de su entrada causando un cosquilleo incómodo –De verdad debes relajarte, así podemos divertirnos un poco más- antes de que pudiera procesar lo dicho por el mayor sintió como uno de los dedos lo abría, la sensación era incómoda y sus músculos se tensaron ante la intrusión.

-¡Maldición! Ya te dije que te relajes- el dedo se empujó con más fuerza haciendo que un dolor que no sintió antes lo invadiera.

-N-no, sácalo. Sácalo.- su voz había temblado involuntariamente, la mezcla de ira y vergüenza seguía haciendo un lio su cabeza.

-No puedo hacer eso luego da haber avanzado tanto- el dedo empezó a moverse haciendo que su cuerpo se retorciera más –Todos están esperando por ti. Escucha como sus respiraciones se hacen más pesadas, como pasan saliva y mueven con avidez sus manos.- en ese momento se dio cuenta de todo lo que mencionó el enfermo sobre él y las náuseas volvieron.

Sintió como más lubricante era vertido y vio como la botella era dejada a un lado, la mano libre de Slade agarró su aún sensible miembro y empezó a acariciarlo al compás de dedo que se movía con un poco más de facilidad en su interior debido a la estimulación y el lubricante añadido.

-B-basta…- apenas podía con las sensaciones que recibía su cuerpo, sentía la excitación invadir de nuevo su cuerpo. Obviamente sus órdenes fueron ignoradas y se sintió morir cuando el dedo de Slade tocó un punto que le hizo sentirse como mantequilla, un pequeño grito de sorpresa, demasiado agudo para su orgullo.

-¿Qué f-fue eso?- preguntó casi sin poder respirar.

-Tu próstata- siguió golpeando ese punto con su dedo por un rato más hasta que agregó otro dedo. La sensación de incomodidad regresó.

El vaivén siguió por un rato con Slade estimulándolo al frente y detrás. Su cuerpo se tensó anticipando el 2do orgasmo, pero no lo obtuvo ya que Slade alejó sus manos de él. ¿Por fin había terminado?

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Deathstoke con un instrumento de forma fálica transparente de un tamaño considerable.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿golpearme?- Damian trató de burlarse intentando mantener algo de su destruido orgullo y para ser sincero prefería ser golpeado a seguir con ese retorcido espectáculo.

-¿Piensas hacerte el tonto? Si quieres ser golpeado solo debes pedirlo.- y la dura manó cayó de nuevo en sus nalgas, una y otra vez hasta que Damian sintió que la sangre salía de sus labios que mordió con fuerza en orden de aguantar el ardor. –Creo que es suficiente de lo que tú quieres, pensemos en lo que los espectadores quieren- volvió a esparcir lubricante sobre él y luego sobre el objeto que fue posicionado en su entrada.

-No. ¡Alto! Eso no entrará- se sentía terrible, las palabras le abandonaron casi en forma de súplica. Slade saboreaba el sufrimiento del chico.

-Te sorprendería todo lo que puede entrar- y el objeto fue empujado lentamente para su sufrimiento y deleite de los presentes. Sentía el duro y frio objeto abrirse paso rompiendo todo lo que cruzaba.

-Mira, la cabeza ya está adentro- las palabras del mayor salieron con fingido asombro y evidente burla. A sus oídos llegaron gemidos de los animales que miraban lo que pasaba.

Trató de insultar y maldecir, pero el aire era lo único que expedía su boca. El objeto era insertado sin mayor retén que el de su cuerpo tenso. Sentía que se iba a morir en medio de esa horrible sensación.

-Esto tal vez esté tomando demasiado tiempo, puedes soportar el dolor muy bien ¿Qué tal si aceleremos las cosas?- sin más el objeto fue empujado con fuerza dentro de él. La presión fue mayor, sintió como si fuera tirado de ambos lados, ¿realmente se había roto algo? ¿Iba a morir de una manera tan humillante?

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y terminar de arruinarlo, contrario a eso trató de insultar y maldecir, pero el lacerante dolor hizo que dolorosos balbuceos salgan desordenadamente de su boca.

La carcajada de Slade fue devastadora, estaba ganando. Lo estaba destruyendo por fuera y dentro. Física y mentalmente. ¿Qué demonios había hecho para merecer toda esta asquerosidad?

De verdad estaba maldito.

SU cuerpo apenas se acostumbraba al dolor cuando Slade decidió moverlo. Su miembro, flácido por el dolor estaba siendo acariciado de nuevo. El dolor y el placer se mezclaron haciéndolo sufrir, el maldito aparato en su trasero había encontrado su punto dulce y Wilson no pensaba desaprovechar el descubrimiento golpeándolo constantemente. El sonido de un clic y las vibraciones acompañaron el movimiento, la porquería esa estaba vibrando.

Más gemidos dolorosos y desesperados salieron de su boca, sentía el terrible orgasmo alcanzarlo, no quería, pero su sucio cuerpo respondía a los estímulos. Cuál era el punto de haber sido entrenado tan duramente y ser vencido de una manera tan degradante, sin apenas la oportunidad de luchar.

Finalmente se corrió, con el objeto aun vibrando en su interior y con la mano de Slade que no parecía dejar de moverse. Las sensaciones eran demasiadas, la sobre estimulación le estaba mareando, pronto sintió algo venir, pero lejos de ser semen se sentía como si fuera a orinar.

-No, Slade de-detente. Deten-te, por favor, no pue-puedo. Ya no pu…- el golpe de calor y liberación que sacudió su cuerpo por última vez hizo que saliera un líquido sin color y olor. No era orina, pero no le importaba. Slade por fin dejó de mover su mano y apagó el asqueroso aparato, sacándolo lentamente de su trasero.

-Espero que el show haya sido de su agrado, pueden ir a sus habitaciones a disfrutar del resto de la noche- su dedo aún bordeaba su abusado agujero.

Cerró los ojos, ya no quiso saber sobre lo que le iba a pasar a la gente que se encontraba drogada y acostada a merced de los enfermos que se encontraban ahí. La noche de ellos quizá fuera peor que la de él. Había niños tan pequeños.

Si pudiera poner sus manos en el cuello de Wilson lo rompería, así le costara gastar sus fuerzas por completo, aunque sus tendones de lesionaran y rompieran. Lo asesinaría.

Ahora solo podía aferrarse a la ira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Todos quieren asesinar a este Slade?  
> ¡Todos queremos!

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que les pareció?  
> espero su feedback y haber captado su curiosidad.  
> Perdonen alguna falta de ortografía.  
> No sé muy bien como funciona el espacio aquí.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Lo peor en realidad aún no empieza.


End file.
